


Stoplight

by teamchaosprez



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Kurusu Akira, Trans Male Character, Trans Mishima Yuuki, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Yuuki Mishima's boyfriends somehow manage to convince him to go the day with a vibrator inside of him.





	Stoplight

**Author's Note:**

> crawls out of my four month long hiatus  
> slaps this on the table  
> first fic in four months and first work in the persona fandom be nice to me  
> this is for my qpp he's a filthy wild animal  
> i myself am a trans man

Mishima couldn’t believe his boyfriends managed to talk him into this.

Well, it’s not like he wasn’t interested to begin with. The college he attended is just a short train ride from the apartment they share, he only had one two hour class today, and he’s always been known as a slightly fidgety boy. He would, probably, go undetected.

But he couldn’t help but feel that the day would be difficult with a ten function vibrator  _ inside _ of him. Turned on. To one of the highest settings. Pressing a bit into his g-spot if he moved a certain way. He shifted on the train to a position that would put a little less pressure between his legs, and forced out a small sigh.  _ Just try not to think about it,  _ he reminded himself.

Still, there’s a sort of heat that keeps building in spite of his trying to keep his thoughts away from what’s going on in his lower body, and he fidgets and moves his weight between his feet in an attempt to direct his attention away from it, relieve the pressure. Still, he can’t just take it out. Well, he could, he had a lengthy conversation with Ryuji and Akira about being able to just remove it and tell them that he couldn’t go through with it if he got overwhelmed or uncomfortable or just didn’t want to continue, having a safe word so that they would know he wouldn’t be worked up when he got home. But Mishima didn’t  _ want _ to. He wanted to test his limits. And he wanted to get laid, that was part of it too.

Mishima glanced around, and found an empty seat. He didn’t usually like to sit down on public transportation, thinking that somebody else was probably better off sitting, but he was too overwhelmed to make it through even this short of a train ride. He sank into the seat, and gave a slight jolt when the vibrator pushed further into his body and the tip touched his cervix. Great, sitting was even worse, but he had already made his decision and there was no going back now.

Letting out a slow breath, Mishima pulled out his cell phone and opened up a social media app, scrolling mindlessly and hoping that the distraction would help him get through the morning. He nibbled his lower lip, shifted to try and move the pressure - the vibrator ended up in a precarious position, but it was better than having it press that deep into him. Even if he knew it would push into one of his most sensitive spots if things went wrong, it was a bit safer.

Until, of course, the train hit a bumpy part of the track. The vibrator  _ smashed _ into his g-spot, and Mishima had to bite down on his hand to keep himself from crying out as an orgasm coursed through his body, his vision blurring and his lower body going slightly numb as he breathed his way through the waves of pleasure going through him. A sigh left him, and he winced at the feeling of vibrations in his sensitive body, but he was at least sated for a couple of moments.

He got to his stop with relative ease, and winced slightly at the vibrator shifting inside of him as he got up from his seat. Mishima did his best to keep himself from hobbling as he stepped off of the train and started the short walk to his school with his hands in his pockets and his mind attempting to wander away from the stimulation. He was starting to get used to it, oddly enough; Ryuji had the remote control for the vibrator back at the apartment, but for some reason had kept it at the same setting since first turning it on just as Mishima was giving Akira a kiss goodbye (Ryuji was, honestly, kind of a dick a lot of the time when it came to their sexcapades.)

The train of thought that completely distracted Mishima from the vibrations inside of his body involved the class he was walking to. It was the middle of the semester, and this particular class didn’t have a midterm exam he needed to worry about, so it would be fine if he preoccupied himself with taking notes and checking his phone but mixed things up a few times. He could always go through the reading and take better notes later, he told himself as he stepped into the building his class was in…

A vibration of a different kind against his thigh distracted him, and Mishima pulled his phone out to find a text from Akira.  _ RGY, _ his boyfriend wrote, three letters that might seem nonsensical to others but had a meaning to Mishima - red, green, yellow, letting the two back at the apartment know how he was doing with the scene and if he was okay to continue.  _ “green, thank you” _ is the hurried response he sent as he walked into the classroom; instead of taking his usual spot at the front of the classroom, though, he gravitated towards the back and sunk into a seat in the corner.

A few minutes later, he was tapping his pen on the surface of the desk and listening to the professor’s lecture, vaguely aware of the vibrations deep inside of him but with an arousal that had faded from a burning hot need to cum into a dull warmth in his lower gut. His guard was down, and that was almost definitely the reason that the vibe suddenly changing from a constant hum to rhythmic pulses against his cervix. Mishima bit down on his hand to keep himself from crying out and moved his hips slightly in an effort to get comfortable; he could only pray that nobody else in the classroom could hear the vibrations that seemed deafening to his ears despite the source of the noise being surrounded by his body. He let out a slow sigh around the flesh of his hand, just barely beginning to get used to it and feeling the freshly surfaced desperation fade…

Only for the vibrations to suddenly reach the maximum setting for just a few moments, long enough for an orgasm to come rushing up to meet him.

As his lower body went numb and his hips twitched ever so slightly, a rather undignified squeak escaped Mishima, muffled by his hand. His thighs jerked together and he fought to keep his breathing stable, closing his eyes and hoping that nobody noticed a sudden change in his posture and behavior. He came down from the high slowly, and he blinked twice to make his vision unblur.

By some stroke of luck, when he finally returned to the known dimension life was going on as usual and nobody had openly noticed or decided to ask him about it. With a slight grimace as he shifted in his seat, feeling a deep amount of discomfort as he realized how wet he was and how it was almost definitely making a mess out of his boxers. He couldn’t help but wonder if he would even have a skeleton, let alone enough energy for an orgasm, by the time he got back to the apartment.

Ryuji must have toned the vibrator down to the lowest setting, because while he could feel it faintly inside of him, it was much less intense than it had been before. Mishima went about the rest of his class in peace, albeit with his legs crossed and occasionally getting a text from Akira to make sure that he was still alright. He shuffled out of the classroom and building as quickly as he could, his phone mysteriously silent and the vibrator inside of him kept on a low setting. He wondered what Akira and Ryuji were planning for him at home, and whether he should be scared or excited.

The train ride was equally uneventful, as was his arrival at their apartment building. The floor they lived on was almost mockingly silent, but the moment he opened the door to the home he shared with his boyfriends, all figurative hell broke loose. One pair of hands tugged him into the apartment and another shut the door behind him; he was able to recognize the boy holding his wrists as Ryuji as he was pushed back against the apartment door in a hot and heavy kiss. “Stoplight?” Akira asked him from the side, gently putting his hand between Mishima’s head and the door.

Ryuji pulled away from his mouth just long enough for the shortest of the three to gasp out “green” before returning to kissing him roughly. He was tugged away from the door so that his front was being held against Ryuji’s, presumably to let Akira squeeze between them and hold him from behind. His arms were restrained by the boy behind him, and he let out a rather pathetic whine as Ryuji parted their faces and let go of him just to rip his pants and boxers away from his thigh to reveal his dripping pussy and the faintly buzzing toy still inside of him.

“Oh, you’ve kept it in like a good boy, huh?” Akira purred against his ear, nuzzling the sensitive skin on the side of his neck before gently nibbling. Mishima let out an even more pathetic whine and arched his hips, feeling Ryuji’s skilled fingers trace around his outer folds, pushing them slightly against the vibrator. It took only a few moments for Ryuji to continue kissing him against his throat, jaw, and finally mouth, so Mishima considered through a haze of lust that he probably just needed to locate exactly where his objective was.

“I don’t think he’s a good boy if he had a vibrator in him all day, man,” Ryuji quipped in between giving him quick kisses against his mouth, and Mishima was vaguely aware of him reaching into his pocket before the vibrator suddenly turned up to the highest setting, forcing a startled and pleasured moan out of Mishima. The toy turned off just as suddenly as it picked up in pace, leaving Mishima panting for breath and on the edge of orgasm. He whined softly as Ryuji removed the vibrator from inside of him, feeling almost unnaturally empty without something filling him up.

“Maybe we should punish him then,” Akira responded with a hint of mischief in his voice, tugging Mishima a little bit away from Ryuji. He could feel the head of hair against his neck nod, and he briefly thought that they must have been planning this while he was gone, and he wondered if they knew how painfully hot that thought was. Akira’s thin fingers rubbed up against his folds, the pad of his pointer finger pressing lightly against his clit, and he couldn’t help but let out a moan.

Ryuji tugged a chair over to the two of them, and Akira led Mishima over to it.He glanced briefly at the seat of the chair before he let Akira help him down, and his pussy twitched when he realized that one of the bigger dildos that they owned was already set up on the chair. They  _ had _ planned this while he was in class, and oh god, just the idea of having it in him was making him even wetter if that was even possible. Akira helped him ease it into his opening, and Mishima couldn’t help but let out a pathetic whine as he was filled up once again. Akira tugged off his shirt and undid his binder, and Mishima sat completely exposed with a ten inch dildo inside of him.

The blond in front of him stripped as well, and he could assume from the rustle of clothing behind him that Akira was following suit. The tallest of the three restrained Mishima’s wrists with what he could assume was a piece of clothing, the chair he was in turned to face their rather beat up couch, and he watched with hungry eyes as his boyfriends moved to the couch and began making out.

He watched with an almost pathetic level of desperation as Akira wrapped his hand around Ryuji’s already hard cock and began pumping softly, and Mishima squirmed as he listened to soft moans muffled by Akira’s lips. He couldn’t believe that they were going at it without him, but he couldn’t deny that it was really, really hot. It was almost hypnotizing, really, as Akira shifted down to his knees in front of the couch and took the tip of Ryuji’s cock in his mouth, angling the two of them so that Mishima had an almost completely unblocked view and leaving him with twitching legs and a heat building in his gut.

Akira took the entirety of Ryuji’s dick into his mouth, gagging slightly as the tip hit the entrance to his throat, and Mishima began rocking his hips, desperate for any kind of stimulation as horniness overcame any kind of rational thought in his mind. He heard Ryuji make a shamelessly loud moan, and harshly bit down on his lower lip in an unsuccessful attempt to hold down a pathetic whine. He spotted Akira’s eyes flit towards him, and the faintest hint of a smirk appear on his occupied lips.

He assumed that the tallest of the three of them must have decided to have some mercy, because he pulled himself off of Ryuji’s cock and grabbed a condom from the side table that Mishima had been too distracted by a haze of lust to notice earlier. Ryuji moaned as Akira pumped his cock a few more times, rolled the condom on. He took the other boy’s cock into his mouth one more time, got to his feet, and approached Mishima as the blond spread himself out on the couch. 

The tallest boy untied Mishima’s wrists and helped him up, and the shortest stumbled forward, his mind almost out of the capability for rational thought and his body running on instinct. All he could think about was getting fucked, and getting fucked soon, and as he reached Ryuji and felt strong hands take hold of his hips as he was eased onto the other boy’s lap, he felt a strong surge of relief. He eased the blond’s cock into him, letting out a shameless moan as he finally got the human contact he had been longing for and began working himself up and down.

“There you go,” Ryuji murmured to him as Mishima rode him with abandon, lips pressing against his throat as the blond gave a thrust so that the tip of his cock hit the shorter boy’s cervix. Mishima was desperate enough that it was all it took to make an orgasm course through him, jolts of pleasure running up his spine as he seated himself on the taller boy’s cock and took deep breaths to keep himself grounded. “You’re doing so good, dude,” the other boy told him, gently petting his hair as he came down from his high with slightly blurred vision and breath coming out of him in wheezes.

“You good to continue?” Ryuji asked him as his breathing returned to a normal rate.

“Yes,” Mishima replied with an enthusiastic nod.

That was all the confirmation Ryuji needed to grab him by the thighs and flip him over, his covered cock resting neatly between Mishima’s folds but not penetrating him. He kept moving his hips, letting his dick slide and occasionally stimulate the other boy’s clit, and Mishima’s body twitched every time he received stimulation to the sensitive bundle. 

Akira threw one leg over Mishima’s middle to straddle his torso, and leaned down to kiss him roughly. Mishima’s back arched, and he returned the kiss with fervor as Ryuji eased into him once again and picked right back where they started with shallow thrusts into him, the tip of his cock reaching Mishima’s cervix and making him bounce slightly against the cushions with every other thrust. Akira pulled out of the kiss, and Mishima could see through half lidded eyes that he was watching with lust and… fascination? He licked his lips, and the shortest boy couldn’t help but shudder.

The raven haired boy pulled himself up over Mishima’s face, gently running a couple fingers against his jaw and making him shiver. “Stoplight?” Akira breathed out, and Mishima shivered, licking his lips as he set his sights on the other boy’s pussy, wet enough that it gleamed slightly in the light from the kitchen. 

“Green.”

Akira lowered himself onto Mishima’s face, and the shorter boy wasted no time in dragging his tongue along his boyfriend’s folds and clit, dipping into his opening and getting Akira to moan as his hips twitched and shifted against Mishima’s mouth. Two of the fingers on the hand that wrapped around his wrist felt wet, and Mishima assumed that meant his boyfriend had been touching himself before.

He shivered, and bucked his hips slightly as Ryuji gave a particularly strong thrust, forcing the tip of his cock to slam into his cervix and make him squeal against Akira’s pussy, which also caused the tallest boy to moan and grind himself against Mishima’s chin. He was overwhelmed, distracted by what was going on in his mouth and what was happening at his lower body, and could feel himself edging towards an orgasm. From how erratic Ryuji’s thrusts and Akira’s breaths were getting, he could assume that the same was true for his boyfriends.

He could feel Akira tense up above him, one hand bunching up short curls as he rode his face through an orgasm. He at least lifted himself off of Mishima’s face as he came, letting the shorter boy breathe as he twitched; when his breathing slowed, he laid on top of Mishima in a more natural position and pressed two fingers against his clit, making the shortest of the three follow suit.

His vision went white and his back arched, eyes rolling back in his head as he rolled his hips against Ryuji’s thrusts. He was sure he’d never cum so hard in his life, his entire body going numb and his soul probably leaving the mortal coil before he finally started calming down and laid boneless on the couch. He could only assume that Ryuji was taking care not to overstimulate him, because he pulled out and rolled the condom off of his cock, tossing it to the side as he jerked himself off.

Akira rolled over so that both of them were facing up, and Ryuji orgasmed, strings of cum landing on both boys’ chests until he, too, laid down on top of both of them. 

“I love both of you,” Mishima murmured, fighting sleep as Ryuji grunted in response and Akira pressed a light kiss against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
